User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 7: Aquaman vs Poseidon
Welcome to the 7th installment of DC Rap Battles. Sorry about the delays on this one, I got wrapped up in the tournament, and a rematch that isn't really worth mentioning at this point. I'm particularly excited about this battle because it's the first collab of the series! Big thanks to Lexi for writing Aquaman's lines. Without further ado, onto the battle. Battle VS Aquaman If you're seeking a fight with the Sea-King, boy, then come step into Atlantis, Looks like a job for Aquaman to take a bite out of this guppy like I was his parents! I'll start flowing like the ocean once my rap currents come into motion You're old news, Waterboy, while my Age, suit and comics are all still Golden! God of Earthquakes? I'm not shaken, I'd be more scared of a Clownfish, People call to me for safety, for you not to show they pray and make a horse drown, bitch, Not an oddity that this epic Odyssey will end with the sinking of Poseidon, I'm on point with this rap, I've seen sharper spears from gum than your Trident! Poseidon You’re such a fragile creature that dehumidifiers take away your breath Anger me, and I’ll crush your entire kingdom, and wring you to death The least respected member of the Super Friends wants to challenge this deity? I reign over a third of the planet. You and every marine being must show me piety I’m hardly fazed by an insignificant fish-philic wench who can’t handle his mistress Your kingdom has no heirs. The mythical King of Athens is my descendent Theseus You’ll be losing more than your hand if you step up to this, just ask Odysseus Get down on your knees and bow down to me. You and Aphrodite can both suck my dick Aquaman I command the four oceans, from Antarctic to Atlantic, My heart is even colder than your irrelevant namesake of a planet! Yet I still spit disses hotter than curry, too bad horse meat is taboo, You spit total bullshit, I'm not just talking your cow baby and you! Hide behind your walls, because you're getting de-Troyed! Sending monsters and disasters to do your work when you get annoyed! You can't run to Zeus, but I'll let you go visit your other brother no bother, But don't expect to hide from me behind a nurse like you did with your father! No surprise a half-breed half-asses his rhymes, Apollo would spit better with ease, You can ask my loyal fish pals (You don't wanna water battle with a true god of the seas!) Just ask the Justice League, don't step to me, you'll lose this quicker than you did Athens! Why don't you go cry to your son that daddy came second to Orin yet again? Poseidon I’m immortal! My brethren rule the underworld and the skies Not even the Titans could stand up to this Olympian's might You bit the hand that fed you Arthur. I created your trident and the city of Atlantis I could end you with a flick of my finger, but I’ll let my son send you back to the abyss Percy Jackson Percy Jackson’s on the attack to send this piece of carp back to the seventies I’m a battle demigod. Even Ares knows that he can’t mess with me I dominate the continents and the oceans. You need to be underwater to survive Zeus’s lightning is no match for me. I’ll reflect it onto you with my Riptide I married the first girl I dated, while you keep cheating on your wife Maybe if you hadn’t hooked up with Wonder Woman, you’d both still be alive You’re no true Atlantean, cause your obsession with surface dwellers has taken over your life Go back to the lighthouse you came from, and this time, get your origin story right Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts